Ambiente Nicomaki I
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un pequeño drabble de Nicomaki sin dialogos de mi autoría


Esta es la situación de la familia Yazawa, esta particular familia no una que está de moda ni es rica en absoluto, solo es una familia ordinaria, así que es un poco vergonzoso, de decir el hecho de que eran conformada por una mujer luchona y cabrona junto con sus cuatro hijos, tres niñas y un niño.

Nico estaba preparando la cena cuando hablaba de aquello con su novia que estaba de visita y quería pasar la noche con su amada idol mientras que al mismo tiempo ayudaba a cuidar a los pequeños hermanos Yazawa, no era la primera vez que hacía eso estando junto con Nico pero la hacía sentir como una miembro más en esa pequeña familia.

Maki aprovechaba para envolver la pequeña y delgada cintura de su amada mientras ésta no dejaba de soltar el cucharón y el sartén, estaba bien que Nico se pusiera al frente de todo para cargarse la responsabilidad pero eso la dejaba extenuada y cansada, su tiempo repartido era bastante extenuante como agotador, cuidando de sus hermanos día y noche, estudiando en la escuela, entrenando para el Love Live, colaborar con Kotori en los vestuarios, practicar para los videos y conciertos… En pocas palabras Nico tenía una enorme presión que sabía mantenerla muy bien y lidiar con ella pero eso la dejaría agotada y cansada casi al punto de colapsarse.

Para eso estaba Maki más allá de disponer con sus sentimientos y su amor hacia su idol, estaba dispuesta a dar hasta sus bienes materiales y propiedades de su familia con tal de que Nico tuviera una vida digna junto a su familia con todo a su disposición pero también estaba consciente de que eso para su orgullosa loli era lo más fácil y bajo a lo cual le dejaba sortear lo difícil y largo que era alcanzar ese sueño que promulgaba Nico, ser la idol número uno de todo Japón mientras ella se convertiría en una médico profesional pero sin dejar de lado su conexión con la música.

Sin duda alguna estar con alguien orgullosa pero consciente de sus actos y en sus objetivos, la hacía feliz, le hacía sentir feliz en cómo eran mejores amigas como grandes rivales y ser una bonita pareja… Cada vez que una se apartaba la otra siempre permanecía a su lado sin importar como pero siempre permanecían juntas como ahora compartiendo un pequeño momento en la cocina mientras los pequeños Yazawa corrían alrededor ante aquello, en ocasiones Nico reclamaba ya que debían quedarse en sus habitaciones, rara vez los hermanos estaban con energía hasta altas horas de la noche.

No eran la primera vez que veían a su oneechan besando a esa pelirroja pero les alegraba que su hermana estuviera con alguien que fuese feliz con ella y la persona que haría feliz su hermana, Maki era una más de la familia y eso se agradecía e incluso su madre la que más daba de todo para ellos les dio su bendición, y claro como los niños pequeños corrientes que eran tenían la ilusión pronta de que su hermana y su novia se casaran y tuvieran aunque ignoraban que por medios biológicos dos mujeres no podrían tener hijos pero sí por medios biológicos pero no era para nada sencillo.

Se preguntaban quizás de manera constante como de manera frecuente sobre quién tendría que ser el elegante novio del smoking como la reluciente novia del velo blanco. De hecho había un pequeño debate, Maki era de una familia acaudalada y por ley el apellido por legacía sería Nishikino pero Nico técnicamente era su pretendiente y tenía su mano en matrimonio por lo que posiblemente sería la señora de Yazawa y no sólo también era en aspecto parental.

El famoso tratamiento de células madres para crear un ser dentro de un cuerpo para que éste le diera la luz para vivir era una mejor opción pero… Nico quizás sería viable pero habría riesgo de que perdiese la vida entre ella o el bebé o en el peor de los casos ambos o posiblemente el bebé contrajera una enfermedad o algún déficit físico, aparte de que por su condición física no pudiese lactar… En el caso de Maki, era todo lo contrario, ella podría tener perfectamente a luz y podría lactar a su hijo pero temiese que nacería con algún problema de índole en aspecto físico pero no tan grave, quizás el ser era pelirrojo pero habría un riesgo de nacer con heteroclomía.

(Nota: Para los que no saben del concepto, es una condición donde una persona nace con un color diferente en sus ojos, gatos y humanos padecen esa condición pero los últimos no es tan frecuente)

Por ahora no debían pensar en adelantarse por ningún momento en el futuro, por ahora por cómo estaban era mucho mejor y para ese evento se tenían que haber atravesado como caminado un gran trayecto pero… Hasta la inocencia como curiosidad infantil era un arma de doble filo, los pequeños preguntaban como que como hacen dos niñas un bebé, que si se besaban mucho, que por que luchaban desnudas y hacían ruidos de gritos extraños en las noches a lo cual era no mejor abrir la boca, eran ignorantes de la vida pero no eran malas personas, solo querían saber pero para eso tenían que crecer y entender, así de simple, de hecho esa es la vida básicamente.


End file.
